


Spooky Scary Stone-tons

by Prince_Enby



Series: Hewley Hate Counteraction [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Spooky Ghost Hunting, its prolly not even worth tagging, light angst?? but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Zack takes Angeal ghost hunting...for about fifteen minutes.
Series: Hewley Hate Counteraction [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spooky Scary Stone-tons

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a spin-off of spooky scart skeletons. yes i wrote this while watching ghost adventures. yes i am posting this despite it barely even being funny. sue me.

Twigs snapped underfoot as Angeal trudged through the woods. He shined his flashlight on the ground and through the trees, half-heartedly searching the area. So far, nothing out of the ordinary was found. Beside him, Zack waved his own flashlight around, looking around with far more gusto. His expression was serious, wary, and he glared suspiciously at the shadows around them. 

The moon was a sliver in the sky, and very few stars were out. Occasionally, the lone cloud passed. All-in-all, it was very late, and very dark out. And, in Zack's opinion, very spooky.

Angeal sighed, and cursed himself for being so weak for his student. Really, the boy should be asleep in bed right now. SOLDIER or no, he was still technically a kid, and needed plenty of sleep. He wasn't just saying that because he himself was tired, no. Of course not.

He was still pretty tired, though.

He could just imagine Gen's reaction. 'Really, Angeal? Ghost-hunting? The only apparition showing up at night here is Sephiroth rummaging through my fridge. Of course I noticed, Seph, you have the subtlety of a furied Behemoth.' He sighed. He's going to make Zack run drills for this tomorrow, just that boy wait.

Said boy stopped walking, then. Angeal paused, and looked back at him. Zack had a shocked expression, and was frantically looking around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You didn't feel that?" Zack whispered. Angeal shook his head. Zack narrowed his eyes, and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small handheld device that Angeal didn't remember from his 'introduction into the paranormal sciences' presentation Zack gave him before they started. He didn't need to recognize it, as Zack showed it to him, and explained, "This is called a spirit box. We'll ask a quesiton, it'll make a static-y noise, and the spirit can use that noise to talk."

Angeal nodded for the sake of nodding. He didn't really believe in ghosts and spirits and whatnot, but Zack looked so serious he almost did. In fact, that very same look is the one that convinced him to tag along this hunt in the first place.

Gaia, Genesis was right. He was too soft.

He was broke out of his thoughts by Zack calling out, "Hello? Is there anyone here with us now?" This was followed by the most grating, ear-piercing noise he'd every heard in his life. It felt like his ears were bleeding, and he immediately dropped his flashlight to cover them. Shadows spun, there was a crash, and suddenly the noise was gone. He opened his eyes. Seemed like Zack had a similar, more violent reaction. Meaning: He threw the gosh-darn thing.

He glared. Zack at least looked sheepish. Carefully, as if afraid of setting it off again, he crouched down and picked the broken spirit box back up. He looked at it mournfully, mumbling something about expenses (and how much gil did he even spend on that hell-device?) and stuffed it back into his backpack. He then pulled out a smaller device. Angeal squinted suspiciously at it.

"Zack..." He warned.

"Okay, okay, I know, I'm sorry! But EVPs don't make any noise, alright?"

"Zack."

"Noo," He moaned, "don't make the face! I promise! Just a little while longer, pretty please?"

Angeal sighed. Zack was giving him The Look. This was the same Look that gave the puppy his infamous nickname, and they both knew he was weak to it. Damn him and his soft heart, and damn Zack for his adorableness.

Sensing his victory, Zack grinned, eyes shining. Angeal resisted the urge to groan. He had the feeling it wasn't going to be 'just a little while longer'...Though. Hm.

Maybe he could have a little fun with this.

As Zack fiddled with the 'EVP' (which Angeal still wasn't completely sold on), he bent to pick up his fallen flashlight, and quickly pocketed of few loose stones that were near it. He kept the light pointed in one direction and, checking to make sure Zack's attention was still on the device, swiftly threw one of the stones behind him.

Zack jumped, spinnig around to face the direction of the sound. Angeal spun around as well, keeping a startled expression. He made a show of waving his light around, pretending to search for the source. "The hell was that?" Zack asked, and he shook his head.

"Probably just an animal." He fibbed, though he kept the tone uncertain. Normally, he'd feel bad about lying to his mentee like this...But the boy did drag him outside in the middle of the night over a superstition. He'll consider it payback.

Seeing as Zack's attention was again occupied fully, this time in scanning the area, Angeal snuck out another rock and tossed it behind them. They both spun around, and this time Zack inched a bit closer to his teacher.

"H-hello?" He called out, "Is someone out here?"

There was no reply, save for the chirping of bugs and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind...and the third rock Angeal threw. Zack jumped, and crept even closer. This time, Angeal did feel a little bad for scaring him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack," He said gently, and frowned at the fearful look in his student's eyes. It was time to wrap this up. "Look at me." With one more nervous glance over his shoulder, Zack turned to face him. Slowly, letting Zack track his movements, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the remaining stones. Confusion played his student's features, before he tossed one of the stones aside, and he lit up with realization.

"You." Zack said, "Are an asshole. It was you the whole time?!""

"Yep."

"Seriously?!"

"Mhmm."

"You scared the shit outta me!"

"Swear jar, Zack."

"I can't believe you! You..." The anger and indignation drained from his expression as he started laughing, though he continued trying to feign it. "I -ha- can't believe you ac -haha- actually did that!" Soon enough, he couldn't even pretend to be angry, and dissolved into a fit of laughter. Angeal couldn't help but to join in. Maybe this night out wasn't such a bad idea after all...

...Zack was still totally running extra laps tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> yall i promise ive been working on The Golden WEAPON... ive just been uhh *eyeballs all the other wips ive been writing instead* preoccupied
> 
> on a similar note, if i were to post said wips despite the fact that it is Highly Unlikely they will ever be finished...would yall read them regardless? haha just kidding...unless?


End file.
